


Coffee

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: “We’re out of coffee!”He blinks, vision blurry. “What?”“Coffee.We’re all out.”
Relationships: Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass)
Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi, i've been occupied w/ my main story but here's a new fic, w/ another one on the way :)

He’s shaken awake, being yanked this way and that and he gasps, eyes snapping open. “Wha’ hap’nd, wha’s wrong? Who’s hurt?”  
  
“We’re out of coffee!”  
  
He blinks, vision blurry. “What?”  
  
“ _Coffee._ We’re all out.”  
  
The fuzzy figure in front of him clears. It’s Con.  
  
Then the words sink in. He groans, turning and curling back into his sheets. He was woken up for _that?_ His brother’s hand is on his shoulder again, shaking.  
  
“Fen, come on. You gotta help me, I need to finish this report.”  
  
“Then go to the store,” he mutters, curling his legs in.  
  
“I don’t want to go alone. It’s the middle of the night!”  
  
He opens his eyes, glaring at the wall in front of him. He’s well aware of the time. “Get Vaughan.”  
  
“I refuse to wake him up. He might murder me.”  
  
_“Con—”  
  
“Please.”_  
  
“I—“  
  
_“Fen.”_  
  
“No.”  
  
“If you don’t then I’ll tell Mom.”  
  
He stiffens. Then slowly turns back around. Connall’s arms are crossed, and there’s a victorious little grin on his face.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Do you really want to try me?”  
  
When it comes to their tough, passionate, tough, _lovely_ mother… no. No he doesn’t. Especially at this time of night. He growls, forcing back the covers. “You owe me.”  
  
Con throws him some clothes from off the messy floor. “It’ll be quick, I promise.”  
  
  
——  
  
  
He doesn’t know how long they’ve been in this aisle.  
  
The small store is empty, and the fluorescent lights are blinding at this hour. They’re no match for his sunglasses, however, and his eyes are safe against the piercing glare. Good thing he came prepared. The floor is relatively clean, enough that he doesn’t feel _too_ dirty sitting down on it, with his back against a shelf of organic cookies, and his head propped on his arms.  
  
Connall puts down the bag of coffee and picks up the one he deemed undrinkable not five minutes ago.  
  
He only closes his eyes, pushing his nose into his elbow.  
  
“I really think Cinnamon Almond could be delicious.”  
  
“You don’t like almonds,” he mutters.  
  
Con makes a contemplating noise. “But I love cinnamon. What if the cinnamon is stronger than the almonds?”  
  
“Almonds have a pretty strong flavor.”  
  
Con sighs, and it sounds like he puts it back. “You’re right.”  
  
Good.  
  
His brother picks up another bag. “What about Maple?”  
  
It sounds good. But… “Lorcan would throw a fit.”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
He lazily opens one eye. There’s an unhinged look to his brother. It’s the look he gets when he’s feeling mischievous. Apparently the late hour is getting to him.  
  
So he sighs and pushes himself off the ground. “You’re not getting Maple.” He plucks it out of Con’s hand, who scowls. Instead of meeting the other’s glare, he scans the section for something normal.  
  
Hawaiian Coconut, Snickerdoodle, _Peanut Butter and Jelly?_ What kind of store is this?  
  
Finally his eyes land on Dark Roasted, and he swipes it off the shelf. “Here.”  
  
Con scoffs. “That’s too boring.”  
  
Fine. He puts it back and grabs French Vanilla. “Okay, we’re leaving.”  
  
“Wait! We have to pick out a creamer.”  
  
“Use milk.” He drags his twin down the aisle and toward the register, where the woman looks no more awake than he is.  
  
Con yanks his arm away. “Milk doesn’t take away the bitter taste. Only creamer does.” He turns away, toward the wall of refrigerators. “I’ll only take a second.”  
  
He’s right at his heels. “I’m picking one for you.”  
  
“No, I get to pick this time! You picked my whole coffee flavor.”  
  
“Because _you_ are taking all night! Don’t you have a report to do?”  
  
“If I don’t have good coffee, then how can I stay awake?”  
  
They stop in front of the fridge full of creamers, again with all kinds of flavors. Con gnaws on his lip, eyes darting around the selection. Then he gasps, his entire face lighting up. “What if I mixed flavors?”  
  
He silently sits back down, leaning against the shelf of boxed waffle cones. Hopefully they’ll be out of this store before the sun comes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment <3


End file.
